Pirate King Kong
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Jake and his crew are rescued by the royal family of Enchancia. When Jake, his crew, and the royal family went to Skull Island, Izzy is kidnap by the people of Skull Island and given to Kong as a sacrifice. Jake and his new friends set out to rescue her. Will they find her? And if they do, what will be the consequences?
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone. I decided to write King Kong, Jake and the Never land Pirates, and Sofia the First. Wait that makes three stories at once. Cool! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King** **Kong, Jake and the Never land Pirates, and Sofia the First. Two is from Disney Junior and one belongs to** **John Guillermin.**

Prologue

_A baby girl was born on Skull Island. The Girl was beautiful. She has rosy cheeks and brown hair and also has medium tan skin. The girl will be given as a _sacrifice_ to a known god as Kong. _

_But the night before the sacrifice, the girl is kidnapped from the native village. The people began to panicked, as their protection depends on the girl._

_ They look and they look until the sacrifice began, but the girl wasn't anywhere on the island. _

_So the people came back and suffered the wrath of the Kong. For many years they keep searching for the girl, but finally gave up. Then one day someone spotted the girl they have been looking for. The girl`s name is…._

**I'm not telling you! Did you really THINK that I`m** **telling you the girl`s name is. You have to figure out yourself. Anyway, that is the prologue of my new story. Have a good day! :D**

**P.S: Can you figure out who the girl`s name is? If so, please tell me so in a review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Attacked and Rescued

**Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Attacked and Rescued

Jake's crew are very excited. Today they are going camping. Cubby was very nervous, however.

"Aw coconuts," said Cubby," What if the Dark Pirates attack again?"

Izzy smiled," Don't` worry, Cubby. We're just sleeping in Neverland. You know the Dark Pirates only attack during the day time." Cubby was at least better after that.

But they didn't know that someone was watching them.

"Perfect," said Blake, grinning evilly, "It will give us the perfect day to attack them." Lizzy and Charlie stared at each other, confused.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Lizzy asked.

"I mean, that if we pushed them out of their ship and then they will drown to the bottom of the Never Sea."

Charlie grinned and said, "You are really good, Blake. You are really good."

Meanwhile, Jake and his crew are on their good ship, Bucky, sailing towards Neverland when they spotted the Dark Pirates' ship, Lucky.

"Oh no," replied Cubby, holding onto Izzy.

"Quick," Jake replied quickly, "Izz, put on your life jacket and Cubby's too. Go the raft and put it on the Never Sea."

"But what about you," replied Izzy nervously?

"I'm going to get food for us. Just go!" said Jake.

Izzy hesitated and finally nodded and bring Cubby with her.

Jake went to their ship grotto and grabbed as many food as possible.

He then grabbed his own life jacket and went out of Bucky, telling him to sail their evil counterparts as far as he can.

Jake got on the raft and gave some food to Izzy and Cubby. The food soon run out. The crew became hungry each day. Jake had no idea where they are going. Cubby past out one day (due to that there were no food), and Izzy lost her skin color and was growing pale.

One day, Jake was looking through his telescope when he saw a big ship coming towards them.

Without even thinking, Jake threw up his weak arms and yell, "Help! Help My crewmates and I are starving."

The ship Jake saw the royal ship of Enchiana. The princesses, Sofia and Amber, were playing pirates, (which Sofia forced her to to.)

"Ahoy me mates," Sofia started and stopped when she heard someone yell.

"Help! Help!"

"Oh my god! I'm must be dreaming," said Sofia, looking out.

"You ARE dreaming, Sofia," replied Amber.

"But Amber-"

"Don't but me-"

"That's Jake and his crew!"

"What!" Amber said, looking out, too. "Quick, tell Mom to rescue them!"

"Okay," replied Sofia excitedly.

"Help! Help!" screamed Jake. His arms got tired, for they were weak, and he collapse on the raft. Izzy lift her head weakly, and stared at him. Then she, too, collapse on the raft.

Then Jake feel dizziness. The last thing he saw was that big ship coming towards them. Then he saw nothing.

**Too long? But I updated it, okay.**

**P.S.: The dark pirates belonged to cdbazemore 98**


End file.
